dream_boyfriendfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This page is dedicated to the game's characters. Your Boyfriend Full Name: ??? Birthday: ??? Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? "This is your Boyfriend, here just for you! Enjoy talking to him, going on dates together and of course dressing him up. He'll want lots of attention, including chatting, touching and... kissing...?! As you interact, he'll unlock brand new personality types, including Friendly, Tsundere and many more! Changing Personalities will change his behavior and of course his speech as well, to make him everything you ever dreamed of. Get ready to enjoy a whole range of amazing features, exciting events and beautiful outfits as you explore your new life with your Dream Boyfriend!" ~Ambition Ryusei Okada Birthday: August 17th Likes: Games, manga Dislikes: Green Peppers "Ryu is a very close friend of yours. You go way back! He dreams of making it big one day, while holding down a part-time job and living alone. Though he cab be a little bossy at times, he's always looking out for you and your Boyfriend, and supports you both in every way he can. His greatest skill is getting mixed up in all kinds of drama, which is actually how he came to take care of Devin!"~ Ambition Devin Orpheus Birthday: June 12th Likes: Sweets, playing the koto Dislikes: Loud places "Devin first started to appear in town the same day that your Boyfriend did... Hmm. Very straight and serious, Devin is a man who doesn't often engage in chit-chat. He tends to make mistakes, and definitely lacks a certain level of common sense, or... how to put it... earthy qualities." ~ Ambition Kagura Apollo Birthday: September 30th Likes: Technology, playing darts Dislikes: Anything that threatens family time "Kagura also first appeared in town on the same day as Devin... Interesting. Rarely seen without his trademark headphones and glasses, he seems to move with the wind, appearing here and there without anyone really noticing. Oh, and he is also a self-proclaimed god." ~Ambition Dionysus Birthday: January 6th Likes: Wine, cooking Dislikes: Lazy, frivolous people (Kagura?) "Dio likes to play it cool, but in reality he's very lively guy. He hates when people deviate from plans, almost as much as people who criticize his looks. Sure, he can show his angry side from time to time, but in his heart he has noting but kindness." ~Ambition Kaoru Birthday: April 15th Likes: Apple candies, destruction and chaos Dislikes: Picture books "Kaoru is the owner of the Astral Shop that you and your Boyfriend frequent. He is incredibly friendly, very generous and seemingly quite mature. Though he will often show his sweet, childish side too. He doesn't like to talk about himself much, so the rest remains a mystery..." ~Ambition Zen Birthday: March 1st Likes: Women, money Dislikes: Brains over brawn "Zen is a mysterious, older guy, who started to appear right around the time you first met your Boyfriend... He emits this incredible, other-worldly aura, and remains an almost complete mystery. Although... Devin, Kagura and some of the others seem to know more than they're letting on..." ~Ambition Astrontius Sanctus Birthday: November 14th Likes: Devin. ganmodoki Dislikes: Anything smelly "Astro is a flying squirrel who just appeared out of the blue together with Devin one strange day. His full name is Astrontius Sanctus, though everybody calls him Astro for short. The meaning behind is obscure name is, like much else about him, entirely unknown. Like the others, he is absolutely committed to supporting you and your Boyfriend. At least, when he's not too busy hunting for his next sweet, delicious snack." ~Ambition Category:Guides Category:Characters